


A Gift From the Heart 中文翻译版

by linnil



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnil/pseuds/linnil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a Chinese translation of A Gift From the Heart, a wonderful fanfic.<br/>Thanks to the lovely author FagurFiskur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift From the Heart 中文翻译版

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Gift From the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/731953) by [FagurFiskur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur). 



**A Gift From the Heart**

真心的礼物

  
  
       “有什么问题吗，Spock？”Kirk问，他看着大副几乎皱眉的脸，努力忍住笑。他移动车干掉Spock的士兵，扫清了通向对方国王的道路。“将军。”  
  
       “未见得。”Spock说着放下了茶杯。他扫视整个棋盘，眼神之锐利让Kirk抖了一下，虽然Spock盯的不是他，而且这眼神永远不会属于他。“只是我的注意力并不集中。”  
  
       “茶不好喝？”  
  
       Spock移动一个士兵，暂时保住了他的国王。“茶很合适。事实上，它让我想起我过去喜爱的一种瓦肯茶。”  
  
       “真的？”Kirk被表现出偏爱的Spock震惊了。“我能尝尝吗？”  
  
       Spock点头，Kirk抓起杯子小心翼翼地尝了一小口。他拼尽每一分自制力才没有马上吐掉。  
  
       “天哪，这太恶心了。”  
  
       Spock看起来被逗乐了，虽然他脸上的肌肉纹丝未动。“当然，它的味道对人类来说并不愉悦。”  
  
       “绝对的很不愉悦，”Kirk说，勉强抑制住把这味道从舌面上抹去的冲动。“我要去弄一杯咖啡。真不敢相信你没有阻止我。”  
  
       “我道歉，舰长。”  
  
       Kirk起身走向食品复制机。“我们的轮班结束了，叫我Jim。我再也忘不掉这个茶了！”  
  
       他的确没忘。几个月后临近圣诞节，Kirk发现自己陷入了左右为难的境地。上一年，Nero之祸的第一个圣诞，Kirk给Spock送了一份圣诞礼物，他不知道该送什么，所以他就退而求其次地拿出了他最常用的礼物：新式内裤。那个圣诞节的事儿还是别提的好。但从那时起他们的关系密切了很多，这一年他决心要为Spock准备一份像样的圣诞礼物。毕竟他们是朋友，最好的朋友。他当然希望Spock过个好节。  
  
       天哪，他真可悲。  
  
       给Spock找礼物不成问题。当然，他花了好几周来侦查，还和那个原来叫Spock大使的老混蛋进行了几次灾难性的通话（他的新外号源于他让人难以忍受的自鸣得意和对情势的了如指掌，虽然他没有真的表现出来。Kirk被人取笑时是能察觉到的）。有关瓦肯的一切都非常难找，尤其是瓦肯本土植物、比如说某种茶叶。尤其尤其当Kirk还不知道那种茶叶的名字，老混蛋就是从那时搅进来的。Kirk最终还是找到了，他订了两包，一包留给Spock，一包送给那个老混蛋；他毕竟帮了不少忙，尤其是在品尝茶叶以确认品种的时候（好像Kirk会让那恶心玩意儿再沾上舌头似的）。  
  
       不，找礼物不是问题，不是。问题是Kirk不可能既把礼物送给Spock，又不可悲地暴露他对这个瓦肯人的深深着迷。Spock会问他怎么知道茶叶的品种、在哪里买到的，然后他就会知道Kirk为弄到它花了多少钱和精力；因为他没办法对Spock说谎。然后一切都完蛋了，Spock会厌恶他这份极不恰当的感情并再次远离他然后他会调职因为他们的关系会变得非常尴尬而心碎的Kirk会悲伤逆流成酒河，先是借酒浇愁然后四处约炮最后不是死于酒精中毒就是死于性病，或者收心和Keenser结婚因为他无法忍受孤独。Kirk可不想和Keenser结婚，因为那实在不是他喜欢的型。  
  
       当然，除开他是绿色这一点。  
  
       简而言之，Kirk得找一份不那么完美的礼物来送Spock。此时离圣诞节只剩三天。  
  
       还在一艘星舰上。  
  
       他需要帮助。  
  
\---  
  
       他的第一选择是Uhura，虽然她和Spock分手快一年了，她还是比谁都了解Spock。除了Kirk，当然。  
  
       “你真的现在才开始想，在节前三天？”Uhura恼火地问。她有自己的节日采购要忙，实在不需要舰长来添乱。  
  
       “当然不是。”Kirk说。“我只是……听着，我真的很焦虑。你到底能不能帮忙？”  
  
       Uhura皱眉。“好吧，我猜你最好送些实用的东西。送他袜子之类的。”  
  
       袜子。真够浪漫。  
  
       Kirk在心里猛摇自己。礼物不该浪漫，事实上它应该毫无情调才对，这就是不能把那盒愚蠢的茶叶送给Spock的全部意义。“的确，袜子，很不错。”  
  
       “虽然我觉得你在这么短的时间里来不及订购。”Uhura皱着眉头说。“但你可以用复制机。”  
  
       “在你心里我是有多小气啊？”  
  
       Uhura怜悯地笑了。“谁让你不提前想好。我没有更好的主意了，抱歉。”  
  
       Kirk摆了摆手。“没事。我再想点儿别的。”  
  
       “去问问Gaila。”Uhura建议。“她很擅长送礼物，在学院时她也了解Spock……短暂的。”  
  
       Kirk觉得他不想探究。  
  
\---  
  
       “送只tribble！”  
  
       Kirk叹气。“我觉得Spock不太喜欢动物。”  
  
       “但所有人都喜欢tribble！”Gaila抗议道。“除了克林贡人，当然。我记得Spock没有对tribble挑眉。”  
  
       “我不会送他tribble。”  
  
       “好吧，你不想的话。衣物怎么样？”  
  
       “Uhura已经提议过了。”  
  
       “情趣玩具？”  
  
       “不！你怎么会——”  
  
       ‘哦，恼人的画面。或者恰恰相反……够了快住脑！’  
  
       Gaila皱眉。“好吧，我不知道这么短时间内你还能送他什么了。或者你可以问问Leonard。他经常和Spock呆在一起。”  
  
       Kirk大笑。“Bones怎么会愿意和Spock呆在一起？”  
  
       “这个嘛，你遭遇克林贡人之后昏迷的三天他们一起在你床边呆了很长时间；”Gaila说，“还有你在参宿七3星受了枪伤之后；还有你在轮机部的罕见意外里折了两条腿之后。顺便一说，我很难过。还有你——”  
  
       “好了。”Kirk打断她。“但除了我受伤的时候他们还有和平相处过吗？”  
  
       “去试试吧。你会发现惊喜的。”  
  
\---  
  
       “该死，Jim，我忙得很。你得了脑震荡之类的再来找我。还有，我是医生，不是售货员。”  
  
       好吧，进展真顺利。  
  
\---  
  
       Kirk考虑了一下联系那个老混蛋，但立刻忽略了这个主意。不用他搀和这破事儿已经够尴尬了。但还有谁足够了解Spock呢？  
  
       就在这时，Chekov从走廊上经过，伴随着一声活泼的“早上好，见长！”Kirk笑了。  
  
       “Chekov，等一下。”  
  
       少尉停下脚步转过身，脸上挂着好奇的微笑。这个孩子总是乐意帮忙，而且Spock还是他崇拜的人。也许他能想到主意。  
  
       “我需要帮助。”Kirk说。“我不知道该送什么圣诞礼物给Spock。你有什么建议吗？”  
  
       Chekov皱眉沉思。“介个，你可以烤点儿东洗。”  
  
       “我不会烘培。”  
  
       “编织怎么样？”  
  
       Kirk揉了揉额头。这就是个错误。“不，不行。就没有一些不那么……私人的东西吗？”  
  
       “有，”Chekov说。“但我以为你就想送他一些私人的东洗呀？”  
  
       “不，我是说……私人。”  
  
       Chekov茫然地盯着他。“我不明白。”  
  
       “浪漫，”Kirk咬牙挤出来。“这种礼物太浪漫了。”  
  
       “就是要这个呀，不是吗？”  
  
       轮到Kirk瞪眼了。  
  
       “如果你不会烹饪也不会编织，你可以问问Hikaru。”Chekov切实地建议道。“他教会我编织，所以我才能给Irina织一条围巾做圣诞礼物。”他的眼睛睁大了。“不要告诉她！这是个惊喜。”  
  
       Kirk小心点头。“我不会。谢谢帮忙。”  
  
       Chekov自豪地笑了，他边吹着圣诞颂的口哨边走开。Kirk勉强忍住糊他后脑勺的冲动。  
  
\---  
  
       他的确去找了Sulu，但不是因为Chekov的建议。  
  
       “你准备得有点儿晚了，不是吗？”Sulu说，他被逗乐了。  
  
       Kirk磨牙。“我意识到了。你到底有没有办法？”  
  
       “我有些很有趣的植物样本。”Sulu提议。“其中一些十分罕见，我肯定Spock会喜欢的。呃，”他更正道，“他会欣赏的。”  
  
       Kirk点头，放下心中大石。“是个好办法。”也来得及。  
  
       “那我们去我的舱室挑合适的吧。”Sulu露齿一笑。“还有Kirk，你欠我一个人情。”  
  
       Kirk微笑。“比这个大多了。”  
  
\---  
  
       还有一天就是圣诞节了，舰桥成员还有Bones和Scotty准备聚在一间会议室吃顿传统大餐。因为明天他们都要值班（Kirk劝过他们休假，但他们拒绝让他独自工作，他被感动得没法拒绝）。房间角落有一棵小圣诞树，Chekov、Sulu和Scotty用老式圣诞饰品装点了它，那是Scotty设法复制出来的。树下放了一小堆礼物，等着晚餐后拆开。  
  
       Kirk正在舱室里包装礼物。这时有人敲门。  
  
       “进来。”Kirk喊道，以为Bones会闯进来催他一起走。  
  
       他惊讶地发现进来的是他的文书士（叫Rand什么来着），她的手背在身后，紧张地咬着唇。  
  
       “舰长。”她简短地说。  
  
       Kirk微笑，想让她放松一些。“你知道我们下班了。你可以叫我Jim。”  
  
       Rand脸红了，迅速低下头。他们沉默了一会儿，Kirk终于好心地开口。“你有什么需要吗?”  
  
       “我……”文书士抬头勇敢地看向Kirk的眼睛，不过她的视线很快滑到了他的左肩。“我只是想祝你圣诞快乐，还……还有谢谢你所做的一切。我知道我做你文书士的时间不长，但刚来的时候我真的非常紧张。”她笑了。“我偶尔还会紧张，但你很宽容也愿意体谅，我很感激。”  
  
       Kirk的心软化了，只是一点点。“你不需要——”  
  
       “我准备了这个。”Rand脱口而出，猛地把手伸出来。她捧着一个金色包装的小礼物。“这只是我表示感激的一点心意。”  
  
       Kirk微笑着接过礼物。“谢谢你……Janice。”据Rand脸上的灿烂微笑判断，他说对了。“这是我的荣幸，几个月来你做得非常好。还有……”  
  
       他扫视舱房，视线落在桌面的礼物上。没有多余的礼物了……不过他桌下的抽屉里有样东西……他不能把它送给Janice，但如果他把阿尔及利亚藤蔓送给她，Spock就能拿到茶叶了。  
  
       不及细想，Kirk拿出那盆植物，悄悄摘下贺卡。他把它递给Janice，她再次脸颊飞红，结结巴巴地表达着谢意。  
  
       “别放在心上。”Kirk说，试图忽略胃部突如其来的沉重感。“圣诞快乐。”  
  
       “圣诞快乐，长官。”她飞快探身抱了他一下，然后跳开了，眼睛睁大，像是不敢相信自己做了什么。她几乎是跑出舱室的，留下Kirk盯着她的背影，满心恐慌。  
  
       他刚把Spock的礼物给了她。  
  
       他把那盆该死的植物给了她。他怎么能这么蠢呢？他这辈子就不能事先考虑一次吗？Rand又没指望他回礼，他递出藤蔓时她显然很惊喜。  
  
       现在他没有礼物送给Spock了，除了那盒该死的茶叶。他肯定不能什么也不送，因为Spock是他最好的朋友。但他也不能送那盒茶叶，因为Spock是他最好的朋友。  
  
       有人大力敲门。“你在吗，Jim？”  
  
       Kirk咽了口唾沫。“在。我马上就来。”  
  
       他听到Bones走开的声音，试图压下怦怦直跳的心。  
  
       他只有茶叶又怎么样呢？他不得不把它送给Spock。事情没有那么糟，不是吗？只是些茶叶而已，很贵的茶叶，当然，但还是……不含任何浪漫因素。他只是在表达他对大副的欣赏而已。  
  
       这样想着，Kirk拉开桌下的抽屉，拿出装着茶叶的小木盒。他用微微发抖的手拿起一个礼物袋，把它和贺卡一起装进去。他抓起剩下的礼物走向B会议室，试图把他孤身坐在酒吧的画面、Bones绝望地想要治好他身上某种猎户座性病的画面、还有最让人不安的、Keenser穿着婚纱的画面统统赶出脑海。  
  
       当Kirk终于走到会议室，他已经冷汗直流，还有点想吐。但他挂上一个假笑，像平常一样大摇大摆地走了进去。  
  
       晚餐就是个折磨。虽然每个人都很享受，食物也非常美味；实际上Bones颇为愉快，Spock还微微笑了，如果你眯眼侧头细看的话。但这些都无关要紧，因为个把小时后Kirk最大的秘密就要暴露了（虽然有几个人不知怎么地已经发现了，但他们都不是他的 **大副** 。）  
  
       他勉强吃下主菜，但上甜点的时候他已经紧张得什么也咽不下了。  
  
       “你还好吗？”Spock轻声问。Kirk隔着桌子看向他的眼睛，Spock直直的注视让他有些脸红（这不是真的，因为星舰舰长不脸红）。Kirk想起他渴望这种注视有好几个月了（并不是渴望，因为，重申一次，他是个星舰舰长，不是少女），但现在他感觉像被扒光了一样不自在。  
  
       他虚弱地笑了。“我很好。”  
  
       Spock扬起一边眉毛。“好不是一个准确的定义。”  
  
       “我很高兴。”Kirk更正道。“我只是在想东西，仅此而已。”  
  
       Spock又盯了他一会儿，Kirk可能局促不安地扭动了，但他绝不会承认。  
  
       “礼物时间！”Uhura宣布，把Kirk从Spock的凝视中解救出来。Scotty和Chekov欢呼着，他们七个围到小圣诞树前，坐在地板的软垫上。Spock，当然，是惟一坐软垫也能显得庄严的人。Kirk懒洋洋地坐在他旁边，他整个人都聚焦在Spock的手上，它离他的手只有几英寸。他强迫自己把注意力转向Sulu，他正打开第一份礼物。  
  
       礼物时间，如果可能的话，甚至比晚餐还折磨人。Sulu和Chekov轮流拿礼物，并朗读贺卡，一次一个。时间流逝，树下的礼物堆也渐渐缩小，但Kirk的眼睛一直粘在给Spock的礼物上。  
  
       终于，Sulu伸手拿起它，Kirk的身体僵住了。战或者逃的本能反应尖叫着要他抢过礼物然后逃跑，但幸运的是，脑海中一个微弱的声音提醒他，他还要和这群人一起工作，从长远来看落跑八成只会让事情变得更糟。  
  
       “Jim的礼物，送给……Spock。”Sulu读道，他困惑地皱眉，大概正疑惑Kirk是怎么把一株阿尔及利亚藤蔓塞进这个礼物袋的。  
  
       Spock接过礼物，面无表情。他小心地打开袋子往里看。他眨了眨眼。  
  
       “四什么？”Chekov好奇地问。  
  
       Spock拿出木盒，看了看Kirk，然后打开它。房间里所有的人类都干呕起来。  
  
       “我的天。”McCoy咳嗽着。“Jim，你到底送了他什么玩意儿，它为什么死了？”  
  
       Spock把盒子盖上。“这是wh’ltri tei。”  
  
       Uhura显然是除Spock以外唯一听懂的人，因为她目瞪口呆地看着Kirk。“那是一种瓦肯茶叶。你在哪里找到的，Jim？”  
  
       Kirk尴尬地抓了抓后颈，他突然对自己的膝盖产生了浓厚的兴趣。“呃……”  
  
       “6.4个月之前，我向你提及过这一偏好。”Spock轻声阐述，他盯着Kirk，脸上的表情难以捉摸。“我并没有告诉你它的名字。”  
  
       “我自有办法。”Kirk嘟哝，现在他绝对脸红了，是星舰舰长也没用。  
  
       “你一定花了很长时间去找，”Uhura说，“更别提它有多贵了。”  
  
       “多谢提醒。”Kirk咬牙嘟哝。  
  
       恍然大悟的Uhura无声地做出‘噢’的唇形。然而Sulu似乎还没有明白。  
  
       “但既然你有了这个，那为什么你还找我要他的——”Chekov飞快地捂住了舵手的嘴。  
  
       Kirk冒险瞥了眼Spock，他一直保持着可怕的沉默。“没什么大不了的，”他说，“你不喜欢的话我可以退回去。”  
  
       Spock没有回答，Kirk抬起头，他快要被好奇心杀死了。“Spock？”  
  
       Spock的手伸向Kirk，他差点畏缩，以为自己会被掐死。但Spock的手落在了他的后颈上。“你在干——”  
  
       然后他被吻了。  
  
       Kirk的眼睛只是睁大了一会儿，然后他闭眼并热情地吻了回去。某种程度上这正是他一直期望的，也是他从未想象过的。Spock吻着他的嘴唇柔软又温暖，Spock的手紧紧贴着他的后颈，火热厚实，完美极了。  
  
       他们舌头的交缠极为短暂，然后Spock退开了。  
  
       没有人说话。  
  
       “那……我就当你喜欢这个礼物咯？”Kirk晕晕地说。  
  
       “的确。”Spock回答，凝视着Kirk的眼睛。“我极为满意。谢谢你，Jim。”  
  
       “下一个礼物？”Chekov提议，打破了魔法时刻。Kirk埋下了头，又一次强忍脸红。他把其它人忘得一干二净，从Spock泛绿的耳朵看来，他也一样。  
  
       下半夜平安无事地过去，没有人提起Spock一时失检的瓦肯礼仪（虽然Bones看起来很想）。  
  
       就算Spock的手，在这晚结束的时候不知怎么从放在Kirk的手旁边，变成了握在上面，唔，也没有人提起。

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，欢迎捉虫。


End file.
